This invention relates generally to mechanical product handling devices, and is concerned in particular with an improved apparatus and method for unscrambling and separating randomly arranged piles of elongated elements such as metal bars, rods and the like of the type produced by rolling mills.
As a preliminary step to inspecting and then subjecting bundled bar products to further processing, including for example mechanical surface cleaning, the bundles are opened and the bars contained therein are dumped in a random pile at a receiving station. The pile is then "unscrambled" so as to separate the bars one from the other in parallel relationship in a single layer. Unscrambling is complicated by the fact that individual bars often become twisted or "jackstrawed", either during the bundle forming operation, or later when the bundles are opened. In the past, considerable effort has been expended in attempting to develop equipment capable of automatically unscrambling bars without requiring manual assistance from operating personnel. Examples of prior equipment proposals are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,831,779 (Curtis); 3,757,964 (Kaplan); 3,308,968 (Harrington); 3,306,472 (Blanz); 3,232,449 (Quin Shen); 3,214,001 (Callaghan); 3,171,532 (Weller et al); 2,955,696 (Spooner); 2,995,235 (Maier); 2,407,638 (Gettig et al); and 1,889,039 (Quinn). However, experience has indicated that these prior attempts at automation have been largely unsuccessful, and that manual handling of the bars has continued to be necessary. Manual bar handling is a tedious and time-consuming operation, in addition to being extremely hazardous.